Sophie's Biological Parents
All that is known about [[Sophie Elizabeth Foster|'Sophie']]s biological parents': '' *Sophie's biological mother is Councillor Oralie. In Legacy, Oralie is proven to be Sophie's mother. Oralie was helping Sophie turn off her enhancing when Sophie brings up the topic of her biological parents. Oralie is uncomfortable during this conversation, eventually saying that she hadn't put any thought into this topic. Previously, Sophie had learned from Lord Cassius that when an empath’s pulse skips three beats, he/she is lying. Using this knowledge, Sophie reads Oralie's pulse and finds out that she is lying. Sophie confronts her, and while Oralie initially resists saying yes, she eventually admits that she is her biological mother. *Sophie’s biological father is still unknown. Apparently, Oralie and Sophie’s father did not know each other/had no connection to each other. All that is known is: * They have/had important reasons for remaining anonymous. * Telling Sophie their identities could "topple the Elvin world." Since Oralie is a Councillor, this makes sense. This may or may not also fit with Sophie’s biological father. * They wish they could be a part of Sophie's life. Sophie Foster is the Black Swan's Project Moonlark. Sophie's genetics were tampered with and that is why her abilities are so strong. However, the Black Swan still have many secrets up their sleeves, even after Sophie becomes a member of their order. Although Sophie has always been curious, her actual biological parents have remained unknown until Legacy (and even then, she only knows who her mom is). Because Mr. Forkle is still alive (at least one of them is anyway), there still is hope that Sophie will learn who her real father is. However, Sophie has said that she doesn't want to know who he is, and will stop looking for him. She has resigned herself to the fact that she is unmatchable, which leads to her breakup with Fitz. Sophie's Theories # Prentice '(Disproven) # 'Jolie '(Disproven) # [[Councillor Kenric Elgar Fathdon|'Councillor Kenric]] (Disproven) # Mr. Forkle (Disproven) # Councillor Bronte- '''Keefe's idea (Disproven) ' # [[Lady Cadence Talle|'Lady Cadence']]'- Stina's idea (Disproven) # [[Councillor Oralie|'''Councillor Oralie]]' '(Proven correct) Fan Theories Sophie has had her theories, but what about your theories? Edit in your theories below on who might possibly be Sophie's biological parents. * Councillor Bronte (Disproven) Councillor Bronte pretends to hate Sophie, and maybe he does, in a way. But in Everblaze, he is one of the only Councillors who stands up for her, disagreeing with the usage of the ability restrictor. He is also the only known Inflictor. Mr. Forkle also once said that if people found out who Sophie's biological parents are, the world would collapse, and Councillors are not allowed to have a family. A Councillor breaking a law could definitely topple the world. Another thing to take into consideration is that in the first book, Alden mentions that Councillor Bronte forbids him to search for Sophie. He could have been doing this because he knew the Black Swan needed Sophie to grow up with humans and he was protecting them. In Legacy, Sophie thinks it is Bronte because he is an inflictor and so is Sophie. * Lord Cassius Lord Cassius was very curious when he found out Sophie existed from Keefe. Lord Cassius also was very suspicious of her and questioned her frequently. When the readers found out that Lord Cassius was not a member of the Neverseen, he later asked in ''Nightfall'' to join the Black Swan and is still involved in Sophie's life. He, according to Keefe, is "very good at blocking telepaths". Keefe and Lord Cassius can sense Sophie's feelings from a distance. The blond hair would also make sense. However, this is a slightly unlikely theory because Lord Cassius is very prideful and, according to Keefe, "he'd never give up control of his kid like that —or be able to go this long without bragging about you." * Fintan Pyren ' Fintan is told to have blond hair, which would be one similarity between him and Sophie. He has always seemed interested in her, and he may try to destroy her, but that could be the only way he could get what he really wants. Fintan has shown no concerns in hurting people he's close to, so he would have no problem hurting Sophie too. This is a contradicting theory because Mr. Forkle said that he made sure she was not a Pyrokinetic. * 'Elwin Elwin always does whatever he can to fix her and all of her friends' injuries. He cares a lot about her. He has saved her many times. Elwin also goes out of his way to help her, by getting Mr. Snuggles for Fitz in Book Two and giving Biana Lady Sassyfur/Betty-the-Yeti. He saves Sophie’s life so many times and prides himself in knowing that he will always make sure that the Moonlark is safe. * Quinlin Sonden Quinlin was very surprised to find out Livvy was with the Black Swan, and that might be because he contributed DNA to the creation of Sophie. He helps with the search for her and he also is shocked when Sophie turns up at his office for a probe. This is unlikely because he was involved in Prentice's memory break. * Sir Tiergan Sir Tiergan is Sophie's Telepathy Mentor and is close to her, and he tries to help her in every way. Also, when he accepts to be Sophie's Telepathy Mentor, he appears to accept because of Prentice, (it is later hinted that he agreed so he could protect her), but he could also be accepting because he feels a connection with Sophie. In the first book, he also shows affection for Sophie. His personality also appears to be similar to Sophie's, they are both known to be rather secretive, and they both prefer to wear less noticeable clothing. He is also Granite of the Collective. * Human (Disproven) One of her parents could have been human, giving her a stronger connection to humans. Also, instead of broadcasting her thoughts, she broadcasts her emotions. This is why Keefe and his dad can feel her emotions through the air. If one of her parents were human would mean that a human other than Amy knows elves exist, unless the Black Swan stole that human's DNA or erased their memories. This is a contradicting theory, though, because in Nightfall Mr. Forkle says that two elves donated their DNA for the project. * [[Grady Ruewen|'Grady Ruewen']] It may be possible because he is very protective of Sophie and loves her very much. This could be one of the reasons he decided to adopt her. Sophie also questions whether he is her grandfather when she is determining whether or not Jolie is her mother. This is unlikely because there is no reason for Grady to keep this hidden. * [[Gethen|'Gethen']] Gethen could well be Sophie's father, as he is blond and has great telepathic strength. Though he fights against her, it may be all some sort of ploy, or he wishes that Sophie would become part of the Neverseen. * Alden Vacker Alden shows a caring heart towards Sophie and his children. Alden and Sophie are both powerful telepaths. However, this seems unlikely because Alden spent 12 years searching for her, and he probably wouldn't have done that if he knew more about Project Moonlark. Also, he was involved in Prentice's memory break. * Councillor Oralie (Proven correct) Councillor Oralie has blond hair like Sophie. Mr. Forkle said that if people found out who Sophie's biological parents are, the world would collapse, and Councillors are not allowed to have a family. A Councillor breaking the law could topple the world. In ''Legacy'','' ''Sophie discovers that Oralie did donate her DNA to Project Moonlark. Sophie is angry that Oralie never told her and their relationship suffers. * Brant Brant has a very close collection to many people in Sophie's life. This is also connected to the fact that Mr. Forkle said that if people found out who Sophie's biological parents are, the world would collapse. Brant is in the Neverseen and panic could ensue if he was revealed as Sophie's father. This is a contradicting theory because Mr. Forkle said that he made sure she was not a Pyrokinetic. However, Jolie had many chances to extract his DNA. fr:Parents biologiques de Sophie Category:Characters Category:Families Category:Non-Elf Characters Category:Human Category:Neverseen Characters Category:Black Swan Category:The Council